disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duckworth's Revolt
"Duckworth's Revolt" is the fiftieth episode of DuckTales. Synopsis Somewhere deep in outer space, a cornucopia-shaped mother ship approaches an alien planet. The vegetable-shaped inhabitants of the ship; Brigadier Broccoli and Lieutenant Garlic fire a teleportation beam at the planet, and beam aboard an alien that resembles an anthropomorphic female elephant. Sergeant Squash then puts the alien to work in a large greenhouse/nursery on board the ship, while Broccoli sets his sights on heading to Earth. At McDuck Manor, Duckworth is washing Scrooge’s limo, when Huey, Dewey, and Louie try to surprise him by dressing up as a tree-person. They then ask Duckworth if he’ll take them to a scary movie marathon, but he declines, as he has to do Scrooge’s chores. The boys tell Duckworth that he shouldn’t have to be Scrooge’s slave, and that he should try to make it on his own. Scrooge, who is upstairs, overhears the conversation, and when he hears Duckworth mention that ”money isn’t important”, he comes down to join them. Scrooge then concludes that having Duckworth work as a butler has stopped him from becoming successful, so he fires him, and tells him not to come back until he’s discovered the joy of making big bucks. The boys follow Duckworth to the bus stop, where Duckworth tells them that he rather enjoyed working as a butler. Just at that moment, Duckworth and the boys, along with the bus stop’s bench, are hit with the teleportation beam, and are beamed aboard the mother ship. The vegetable aliens refuse to answer their questions, and merely put them to work as slaves in the garden for the rest of their lives. At the end of the day, Garlic and Squash lead Duckworth and the boys to their cell for the night, and lock them up. Duckworth later overhears the boys mention that Duckworth probably likes being a slave due to his tolerance towards the aliens. The next morning, Duckworth notices a pipeline leading into the control room in the garden, which is locked from the inside. That night, Duckworth tries to form a rebellion with the other slaves, but they merely laugh at him, claiming that they have no way to stand up for themselves. The nephews, however, do agree to rebel alongside Duckworth, and apologize for having called him a yellow-bellied chicken. Duckworth states that he used his false label as a coward to cover-up an escape plan he had drawn up. The next day, Duckworth gives a made-up report of a water leakage to the guard of the garden, and while he’s gone, the boys sneak into the control room through the pipeline. Though they manage to lock the guard inside the garden, Squash grabs a hold of Duckworth, and threatens to throw him out of the airlock. Not knowing what else to do, the boys rush to the control panel and push a bunch of buttons, triggering a laser that hits Squash, forcing him to retreat. Garlic tries to send two broccoli guards after Duckworth, but the boys press more buttons, and end up pouring some purple gunk on them. Brigadier Broccoli shows up to confront Duckworth, but knowing that the nephews are too powerful at the control panel, he tries to befriend Duckworth for the meantime by bringing him to his quarters. Broccoli plays a video for Duckworth, which explains that his race of vegetable-like aliens hail from the planet of Vegedonia. At some point, Vegedonia’s sun started to die out, causing the planet to freeze-up, and forcing the survivors to search for another planet. Because their work force had diminished, the Vegedonians were unable to raise their children themselves, and borrowed workers from other planets. Duckworth then demands that the Vegedonians shouldn’t force others to work as their slaves. The boys, who are tired of waiting around for Duckworth to return, slip out of the control room, and drive off in an orange tractor of some sort. Garlic and Squash then pursue them through the ship in another tractor. As the boys crash through Broccoli’s quarters, they unintentionally pick up Duckworth and Broccoli himself. The nephews stop when they reach a dead end, and are confronted by Garlic and Squash, who want to overthrow Broccoli for leadership of the ship. As Squash and his broccoli soldiers try to break into the heroes’ tractor, Duckworth uses an intercom inside the tractor to send a distress call to the other slaves, stating that if they don’t take a stand, they’ll never be free. The slaves listen, and take out the guards on their way to where Duckworth and the others are. The boys are confronted by a weed monster, but they manage to tie him up with his own limbs, while the other slaves take out the other guards. Duckworth and a spider-like alien take care of Squash. The slaves then celebrate the success of their mutiny, only for the unpiloted ship to find itself on a collision course with an unidentified planet. Broccoli asks for Duckworth to untie him so he can take control of the ship, and heeding a slave’s warning, Duckworth frees him. Working together, Duckworth and Broccoli manage to crash the ship on the surface of the planet with no real danger. Upon exiting the ship, Broccoli deems that the liveable climate of the planet would serve well as a new home for the Vegedonians if Duckworth gives back their freedom. Working for themselves now, the Vegedonians pick up where the slaves left off. The slave who warned Duckworth earlier mentions that he could’ve made the Vegedonians his own slaves, but Duckworth states that he’d be no better than they were. Before sending the slaves back home, Broccoli announces that he will continue to fight for the freedom of all creatures everywhere. All of the former slaves are then beamed back to their original planets. Duckworth, the boys and the bench are returned to the bus stop, where Vacation Van Honk only notices that the bench has suddenly reappeared and he sits down. Driving like a maniac, Scrooge pulls up to the bus stop in his limo and nervously asks if Duckworth would consider working for him again. Duckworth accepts and he drives off with Scrooge and the nephews. Gallery BusStop.jpg WebbedWallet.jpg Ducktales-season-1-50-duckworths-revolt-duckworth-huey-dewey-louie-300x229.jpg Video releases DVD * DuckTales: Volume 2 Category:Television episodes Category:DuckTales episodes